Queue World
Queue World is one of the latest map's in the game, the other being the True Tournament of Power. Queue World is used to find active players that are wanted for the Tournament of Power, True Tournament of Power and Broly fight. The gateway is found on The Lookout, next to the True Tournament of Power, as the vortex is similar to one found in space. Beerus will explain to you what is inside the portal. The Queue World looks very similar to Hyperbolic Time Chamber, as it literally looks like it minus the time chamber: Light blue floor and atmosphere. Also inside the Queue World are 3 Whis NPC's one for both of the top's and another at spawn explaining that the timers are shorter, and another Beerus telling you that the wormhole will take you back to earth (but it doesn't tell you that it takes you back to your level's spawn). While there are level requirements for Tournament of Power, Broly, and True Tournament of Power, anyone can go in there even if they are dead or a level 1, although there would be no purpose. The timers for Tournament of Power, Broly, and True Tournament of Power, are all reduced to 15 seconds instead of 30, most likely so it can cycle players in and out quicker. You can also not use any moves in there, as well as attacks not doing any damage to other players (this was probably done to prevent other players from spawn killing or killing others so they don't join the party). Bugs * Beerus is not yet anchored to the ground like other quest givers and NPC's, and so he can be pushed away/off the ledge. * Sometimes if you step onto the top pads, it would place you and others into a TOP server without the timer completely finishing. * Beerus can be "killed" if you fire ki balls at him enough times, much like the Whises by the TOPs. ** However, in the Queue World, Beerus and the Whises don't take damage like their earth counterparts. This is most likely so as the damage is set to 0 in the server. Trivia * This is the only map where there are 3 Whises in the same area. * There are more TOP and True TOP teleport pads than Broly teleport areas. ** In total there are 23 total TOP, True TOP, and Broly server teleporting areas, 16 of them dedicated to both of the TOP's combined. ** Just adding all of the Ture TOP and TOP seats, there are 160 seats, 80 of each in sets of 10. * There is a random border line placed not too far from the TOP seats, revealing that everything is on a giant square of land. While flying from the Broly side doesn't reveal another platform. ** It may have been intended for a separate area for Broly, a much bigger map, or a bordered map. ** And Just like other maps, it has water underneath it, and an edge followed by an invisible platform. * Unlike Earth's top system, the only way to safely leave a TOP seat without entering the server is to hard reset (charging + reset) * There is no level requirement to enter the Queue World, as mentioned earlier. ** But the same level requirements for Tournament of Power, True Tournament of Power, and Broly still applies.